


Beach Days

by anamiii



Series: Prompt Party 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Outlawqueen - Freeform, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Regina and Robin are getting ready to graduate high school and go off to colleges states apart. For one last hurrah their friends all get together for a day at the beach.





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts 71,103,120,177
> 
> Thanks for the beta, AJ!

She had met him freshman year and they had been inseparable since. Which made their impending graduation and going off to separate colleges that much more difficult. But now was not the time to think of what was to come, she knew what that was. Hardly anyone stayed together after high school sweethearts, but no, today was about celebrating all that they have. 

Their friends had decided a day at the beach before graduation was in order. Some of them were going off for the summer and leaving right after graduation, and this was the last time they had to have the whole gang together before they all tried to find their footing in a world outside of Storybrooke High. 

Regina Mills had her life more or less drawn out for her from day one: Ivy leagues, law school, and eventually the presidency if her mother had her way. She was heading out to Yale come August, but she hadn’t fully committed to a major just yet. Her boyfriend though wasn’t coming out to Connecticut with her. No, Robin Locksley, the man that caught her eye when he had moved here from England, who made her swoon with a smile, was going further south. He got a soccer scholarship to UNC and would be playing for them. North Carolina was a world away from where she would be and it was killing her that they wouldn’t be seeing each other regularly. What was really eating her away was knowing that this would be it. There was no way they were going to be able to keep dating. She had seen it before. Her sister already went through the heartbreak and told her to start letting go, but Regina couldn’t. It was Robin. Her Robin. 

Their day at the beach was fun. They had played volleyball, swam in the ocean, and just cuddled up together on towels they had laid out. The sun was starting to set when Robin sat up and pulled her closer. 

“You wanna go for a walk?” he asked her, kissing the top of her head. 

Regina nodded and stood up with him, she laced her fingers with his as they started to walk in silence. A comfortable silence. She leaned against him as they walked further away from the festivities as the sun slowly started to dip down filling the sky with hues of purple and pink. She finally let herself forget for a moment what was coming up and just enjoy this. Enjoy him. Maybe their story wouldn’t end the way she wanted, but she had today, she had the present, and that’s all that mattered. 

Robin stopped walking for a moment to pick up a clam he had spotted. He turned to Regina and gave it to her. “Open it, see if there’s anything in there.”

“Are you kidding? What if a crab comes out?” Regina raised a brow as she weighed the clam in her hand. 

“This is not the type of shells crabs like.”

“If I get bit by a crab, you’re going to pay…” Regina responded as she inspected the clam. It was too small for a crab and if there was one it was super tiny. Harmless really. She shook her head, Robin was always into these nature things, much more than her. She didn’t get what was so fascinating, but he insisted that everything had a story and was beautiful if you just took a moment to see it. It was one of the things she loved about him, his outlook on life was something she had never seen. 

She slowly managed to get the clam open and gasped at what she found. “Oh my god,” she whispered as she lifted a diamond ring out of the clam. “How did this even get in there? Robin, look!” She turned around, frowning slightly until she noticed he was kneeling on one knee and holding out his hand for her. “Oh my god,” she gasped. 

“Regina, I know we’re heading off our separate ways for a little while and this is usually the point in the tale where we would break up, but I love you more than life itself and can’t imagine you not being a part of it. We’re young, and I never imagined I’d meet you so early, but I know you’re my future. Regina Victoria Mills, will you marry me and make me the luckiest man alive?” Robin asked. He had planned this out a few weeks back knowing how much she was freaking out about them going off to different colleges. He never had any doubt that they wouldn’t stay together and wanted to prove that much to her. 

“Are you serious?” she replied.

Robin chuckled. “As serious as I’ll ever be.” She leaned down and cupped his cheek, kissing him deeply as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. Robin reached up to wipe the tears away. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” she exclaimed. “Of course, it’s a yes.” 

Robin stood up, wrapping his arms around her, lifting her up as he spun her around. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Regina said as he put her back down and picked up the ring, slipping it onto her finger. 

“If you don’t like it, we can change it,” he muttered as he held her hand.

“It’s perfect.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him again as they heard their friends cheering in the background, all having caught the proposal. 


End file.
